Adolescence
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Maka y Soul han vivido un amor prohibido durante su infancia, al crecer se dan cuenta de un vacio qué ambos tienen. Más adelante su vida podría dar un giro inesperado, todo gracias a una revelación. ¿Qué pasará con ellos de ahora en adelante? SxM! AU HIATUS
1. Infancia

****

Hola! pzz como vi que querian mas Soul x Maka las complací querids autors!

este fic es un universo alterno, así como tambien algunos aspectos de los personajes ^^, espero lo disfruten...

DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence, su propietario es Atsushi Okubo (que no se me olvida su nombre porque rima con sushi x)

* * *

**Adolescence.**

**Sumary: Maka y Soul han vivido un amor prohibido durante su infancia, al crecer se dan cuenta de un vacio qué ambos tienen. Más adelante su vida podría dar un giro inesperado, todo gracias a una revelación. ¿Qué pasará con ellos de ahora en adelante?**

"_¿Dónde está aquella promesa qué hicimos el día de nuestro baile eterno?"_

**Capítulo 1: Infancia.**

Los rayos de luz pasan a través de los ventanales de una habitación relativamente grande, donde se encuentran dos pequeños niños durmiendo. La pequeña rubia cenizo abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada rubí de su hermano albino.

-Soul…-pronuncia con dificultad.-¿Qué haces aquí…nii-san?-

-Estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché qué llorabas, pensé qué tenías una pesadilla así que decidí quedarme contigo…-contestó infantilmente.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó el pequeño. La ojijade asintió levemente.

-Soñé qué estabas conmigo y me decías qué ya no querías estar a mi lado…pero luego saliste diciéndome "no me gusta verte llorar hime-sama" y limpiaste las gotas qué salían de mis ojos…*-contestó la niña

-Lo ultimo no fue un sueño Maka…-sonrió el pequeño, lo qué hizo sonrojar a la pequeña rubia y sonreír para sus adentros.

De repente una mujer de edad mayor (no más de 30) con un cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos azules como el cielo aparece desesperada en la habitación de la pequeña.

-¡Maka-chan!-grita desesperada.-¿Dónde esta Soul? No está en su habita-

Pero se detuvo al notar qué su hijo estaba al lado de la peli-ceniza.

-Ah…-dio un suspiro de alivio.-Qué bueno qué estás aquí Soul, me asustaste mucho-dijo levantándolo de la cama y abrazándolo.

-Bueno niños bajen ya a desayunar…-dijo su madre.

-Si…-respondieron al unísono.

Los tres "familiares" se encontraban en el pasillo dirigiéndose al comedor cuando la pequeña Maka habló.

-Nee, mama…¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?-preguntó jugando con sus dedos pequeños.

-Lo mismo de siempre Maka-chan…*-respondió su madre con una dulce y amable sonrisa.

Maka hizo un puchero, infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño.

-No quiero comer huevos estrellados con tocino…¡no me gustan!¡Quiero Hot Cakes!-

-Maka…-solo la miró.

-Deja qué haga lo que quiera mamá.-respondió Soul qué llevaba en brazos.

-Ah…-de nuevo suspiró…-de acuerdo Maka…le diré a Marie-san qué se los hagan…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los pequeños al unísono.

Al llegar al comedor saludaron a Marie…una sirvienta de cabello rubio tirando a anaranjado, tenía un ojo ámbar y en el otro llevaba un parche (n/a: no me acuerdo qué lado xD).

-Buenos días!-dijeron los pequeños.

-Hola niños…-contestó dulcemente.-¿Qué van a querer para desayunar?-

-Quieren hot cakes Marie…-dijo su madre.

-De acuerdo, ok…-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Marie preparaba alegremente el desayuno como si de casarse se tratara, los niños ansiosos miraban la escena con ansias de ver aquellos deliciosos Hot Cakes mientras su madre los miraba con dulzura desde la cocina junto con Marie.

-¡Qué ricos están!-exclamó Maka al llevar un bocado a su boca.

-¡Si qué lo están!-corroboró Soul.

-Me alegro qué les guste niños…-dijo su madre con una sonrisa qué pronto desapareció por un ataque de tos qué le llegó de repente.

-_Cof cof…(xD)-_

-¡Mamá!-dijeron preocupados los pequeños al unísono.

-Estoy bien…-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Los niños aun no muy convencidos siguieron comiendo su delicioso desayuno. Luego de unas horas Maka salió con su madre al jardín para disfrutar del hermoso día, la pequeña estaba sentada en el pasto concentrada haciendo algo, al parecer una corona de flores, mientras qué su madre la miraba con dulzura y mucho amor pero al mismo tiempo con una cara de preocupación. Después de un rato Maka había terminado de hacer aquella corona.

-Mira Mamá! Mira!-decía contenta la pequeña.

-Es una bella corona hija…¿se la darás a alguien?-preguntó su madre.

-Si…pienso dársela a nii-san…-dijo mientras qué sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono carmesí.

Su madre cambió su expresión a una un tanto seria, pero después formó una pequeña sonrisa y acercó lentamente su mano hasta llegar a la pequeña cabeza de su hija y acariciarla, Maka solo sonreía.

-Espero qué eso SOLO sea amor fraternal…-dijo la albina enfatizando en aquella palabra.

-¿Fraternal? ¿Qué es amor fraternal?-preguntó inocentemente la pequeña.

-El amor fraternal es el qué se da entre hermanos y familiares Maka-chan, hay varios tipos de amor, y éste es uno de esos…-contestó dejando caer su mano en la mejilla de la ojijade.

-Ya veo…-contestó viendo su corona.-¿Qué otras clases de amor existen?-

-Bueno está…el de…gustar…es decir, cuando una persona te atrae por su físico y su forma de ser, también está, el de amor verdadero, es cuando dos personas se enamoran y no hay nada que las pueda separar…-respondió un poco dudosa.

-Amor verdadero…-repitió Maka.

-¿Maka-chan…a ti nunca te han dicho cuentos de hadas?-preguntó su madre.

-No…-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, entonces te contaré uno, pero…-su madre iba a continuar la frase, sin embargo sabiendo qué Maka es aún una niña no podría desilusionarla, cuando apenas le contaban su primera historia.

-¿Pero…qué?-preguntó dudosa la pequeña.

Su madre negó suavemente con la cabeza. –No es nada…-y continuó.

-Hace mucho tiempo, existía una joven y bella doncella cuyo nombre era Cenicienta, ella vivía con sus malvadas hermanastras y con su madrastra. Siempre le hacían maldades y querían qué hiciera todos los deberes del hogar, un día…cuando una carta del palacio había llegado invitando a todos los habitantes del pueblo al baile real, Cenicienta se esforzó mucho en hacer un bello vestido para ella, pero sus malvadas hermanastras lo arruinaron dejando a Cenicienta con un vestido roto y así nunca podría ir a la fiesta, pero entonces, su hada madrina apareció y le concedió un bello vestido y unas zapatillas de cristal incomparables. Cenicienta feliz, se fue al baile y ahí conoció al príncipe, y los dos se enamoraron a primera vista, bailaron y bailaron hasta qué dio la medianoche, Cenicienta debía irse, pero por la prisa olvidó una zapatilla de cristal en el palacio. El príncipe la había encontrado, entonces se decidió a encontrar a aquella joven qué la había perdido…-

-¿Y qué paso?-preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Al llegar a casa de Cenicienta, sus hermanastras querían participar en el encuentro de la doncella, pero para su mala suerte, el tamaño de la zapatilla era muy chica para ellas por lo qué, al llegar con Cenicienta la zapatilla entró a la perfección, fue ahí cuando el príncipe descubrió qué aquella joven era el amor de su vida, se casaron y…fueron felices…por siempre.-

-Increíble…-dijo Maka.

-Y lo es…Maka-chan…por qué eso…bueno no, olvídalo…-dijo su madre fingiendo una sonrisa.

Después de esa historia, Maka y su madre entraron a la casa, pasando por unos de esos pasillos se toparon con Soul. Tenía una cara muy extraña y pronto se dirigió a su madre.

-Mama…hay una mujer desconocida en la puerta hablando con papá.-dijo jalando de su vestido.

La mujer abrió sus ojos en estado de pánico y pronto dijo qué regresaran los pequeños a su habitación, los niños al irse, la mujer apresuró el paso y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con Spirit, su "actual" esposo y aquella mujer desconocida, qué tenía cabello rubio por encima de los hombros y ojos color jade de tez muy blanca casi pálida, la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Katherine.-dijo la mujer.

-Han pasado años, Kami.-dijo la mujer albina.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Kami.

-Está bien, ahora está con mi hijo.-contestó Katherine.

-No saben nada…¿cierto?-

-Claro qué no, acordamos qué cuando tuvieran más edad se los diríamos…-

-Comprendo…-contestó con una sonrisa la mujer rubia.

-No quiero ofenderte pero…mi hijo se asustó.-dijo Kate.

-¿Soul-kun?-

La albina asintió.

-Lo siento…no era mi intención…-

-Y… ¿mi hijo?...el… ¿cómo está?-preguntó dudosa Katherine.

-El está bien, Kate…no te preocupes, Gilbert y yo lo hemos cuidado muy bien.-contestó Kami.

-Al menos está con su padre…-contestó melancólica.

-Debo retirarme…Katherine, Spirit…-

La pareja asintió.

-No digan nada…hasta qué cumplan los 14.-dijo yéndose de espaldas a Spirit y Kate.

-No diremos nada Kami.-

Y se despidió. Mientras esto ocurría los pequeños estaban en su habitación, Maka le mostraba la corona a Soul, quería dársela pero Soul tenía una expresión muy seria.

-Nii-san, hice esta corona para ti…-dijo dándosela.

Soul mantenía esa expresión en su rostro, lo giró levemente evitando la mirada inocente de su hermana.

-No…no la quiero…-contestó frio.

A Maka le dieron un golpe en el corazón, sus manos empezaron a temblar dejando caer la corona al piso; miró al suelo, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, aquellos ojos jade qué no dejaban de derramar lágrimas cristalinas. El pequeño Soul miraba inexpresivo la escena, pronto se acercó a la puerta y se fue a su habitación para no volver a salir de ahí.

Al pasar los años, tres, para ser exactos, los niños habían dejado de ser tan unidos, cosa qué preocupaba a todos en aquella casa, una mañana cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar, una llamada llegó, Katherine contestó.

-¿Hola?-

_-¿Kate? Soy yo, Gilbert.-_se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Gilbert, hace años qué no te escuchaba…-contestó melancólica.

-_Si…bueno, hay una…mala noticia…para, Spirit.-_dijo pausado.

-¿Mala noticia? No…No le pasó nada a Kami…o si…-dijo preocupada.

_-A decir verdad…ella…falleció hoy en la mañana…-_

-Imposible…-dijo controlando las lágrimas qué caían por su rostro.

Después de otro rato más en esa conversación, Kate decidió decirle a Spirit lo qué sucedió.

-Spirit…debo hablar contigo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kami…Kami…ella…ella…falleció…hoy por la mañana…-dijo muy seria la mujer.

-¿Qué?...pero ¿Cómo?...ella…-dijo muy impresionado por la noticia.

-Al parecer le dio un infarto…y cuando amaneció…no respondía…Gilbert llamó hace un rato, dijo qué la velarían hoy por la tarde…-respondió triste.

-Debemos ir…tal vez sea…la ultima vez qué la vea…-contestó el pelirrojo.

Después de unas horas, Katherine y Spirit salieron rumbo al velorio, le pidieron a Marie qué cuidara mientras de los niños, sin embargo estos salieron de su habitación cuando sus padres estaban dándole vuelta a la perilla de la puerta principal.

-Mama…papa…¿Dónde van?-dijo Maka.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

-Debemos salir…niños…-contestó Spirit.

-¿Por qué están vestidos los dos de negro?-pregunto Soul.

-Estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para entender…-corroboró Maka.

Los adultos de nuevo se miraron, la mujer asintió.

-Una muy preciada amiga de mamá falleció, y debemos ir…-contestó la albina. Para luego despedirse de sus hijos, dejándolos con una gran duda.

Maka llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía como si le hubieran clavado una espada al corazón, aquella frase "Una muy preciada amiga de mamá falleció"…la dejo dudosa, mas cuando su madre dijo, _"una muy preciada amiga". _

-Me pregunto…quien será…-

-A mi no me interesa más…-dijo frío Soul.

Maka se enfureció, apretó mas su pequeño puño y frunció el ceño.

-Ya estoy molesta de qué siempre me trates así!-dijo furiosa.-Incluso me dijiste qué ya no te llamara "nii-san", ahora solo te trato como un desconocido…-

Soul solo se limitaba a ignorar lo qué decía.

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó indiferente.

Maka supo qué no podría hablar con él, toda aquella esperanza había desaparecido hace años. Su flequillo tapó su mirada jade y respiró profundamente.

-¡Te odio Soul!-gritó con toda su fuerza, para después salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las horas transcurrieron llegando así la noche, sus padres aún no habían llegado. Maka y Soul decidieron bajar a comer algo, (claro, cada quien por su cuenta) pero lamentablemente para ambos niños, sus miradas se cruzaron en la cocina. Maka hacía un berrinche en su rostro, mientras qué Soul solo se limitaba a ignorarla olímpicamente.

-Oh…niños… ¿van a comer algo?-preguntó Marie amablemente.

-Yo quiero huevos estrellados con tocino. Es mi comida favorita.-remarcó Soul.

-¿Y tú Maka-chan?-

-Yo…ya se me quitó el hambre…solo tomare un vaso de leche…-dijo deprimida y con sueño.

-De acuerdo…-contestó dudosa Marie.

Luego de unos minutos, Soul y Maka terminaron sus respectivos alimentos, por supuesto, Maka terminó primero.

-Buenas noches…Marie…Soul…-dijo con desgano.

-Buenas noches Maka-chan…-contestó efusiva la sirvienta.

-Hmph…-se limitó a contestar el albino.

Maka se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, parada en el marco de la puerta, cuando contestó Soul, decidió acelerar su paso y llegar a su habitación derramando lágrimas. Marie por su parte, decidió regañar con la mirada a Soul, qué la miraba un poco temeroso.

-Soul-kun…deberías disculparte ya con tu hermana, sabes bien qué ella te quiere mucho y qué odia qué la trates de esa manera…¿Por qué lo haces? Haz estado así desde hace 3 años…-dijo Marie.

-E-eso…es qué…aquel día, cuando esa mujer llegó, sentí algo muy extraño, no se…no me preguntes qué era…pero no quise lastimar a Maka, diciéndole lo qué me pasaba…-

-¿Y crees qué con la forma en la qué ahora actúas no la lastimas?-preguntó seriamente.

-Lo sé…debería disculparme…pero eso no sería nada cool…-contestó el chico.

-No me importa si no es "cool" o como sea…solo hazlo…-dijo enojada.

El albino asintió levemente con temor y se dirigió a la habitación de Maka. Al llegar tocó levemente la puerta llamando el nombre de su hermana pero no obtenía respuesta, al imaginarse qué ocurría decidió entrar por su cuenta. Al entrar a la habitación, la pequeña Maka se encontraba en forma de "bolita" en un rincón de su habitación, Soul caminó hasta llegar a su lado, sin embargo aunque la llamara ésta no respondería, él lo sabía…Pero eso no le importó y siguió insistiendo.

-Maka…quiero hablar contigo…-

-¿De qué? ¿Sobre lo mucho qué me odias?-preguntó sarcástica y enojada.

Soul se quedó callado.

-Yo no te odio…Maka, nunca quise lastimarte…yo…-

-Calla, no quiero escucharte…-dijo Maka.

Soul se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad es qué fui un tonto al tratarte de esa manera, yo nunca quise lastimarte, verás…es qué…ese día, cuando esa mujer apareció, sentí como si me llegara a arrebatar algo…como si…te arrebatara de mi lado…-dijo el albino mirando a su pequeña hermana.

La rubia se dignó a mirarlo…No pudo evitar perderse en aquella mirada rubí qué amaba tanto, aun si se trataba de su hermano.

-Yo lo siento…Maka…y discúlpame por no confiar en ti…-dijo Soul con tristeza.

Maka lo siguió mirando, decidió esbozarle una pequeña pero notable sonrisa a la cual Soul le correspondió.

-No me gusta estar peleado contigo Maka…-dijo el albino tomando de su mano.

-Ni a mí… "nii-san"…-dijo con otra sonrisa.

Soul esbozó una sonrisa. Maka sonrió ampliamente. Era una escena en donde los pequeños hermanos se correspondían unas sonrisas a otras, para alguno les parecería gracioso si lo vieran pero para ellos era un momento de reconciliación y cariño qué habían perdido hace años y qué hace poco recuperaron. El niño decidió hablar, dejando a una Maka un tanto confusa pero aun sonriendo.

-Maka…hay algo qué he querido decirte…-

Maka hizo un gesto incitándolo a continuar con lo qué decía.

-Yo…quería decirte qué…te quiero mucho…-dijo el albino con leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Maka no se sorprendía (no había captado el concepto) y siguió con una sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero Soul.-

Pero Soul también captó el concepto…Maka no había entendido qué quería decir.

-No Maka…no me refiero a ese amor de hermanos…como decirlo…tu…me gustas…-

Entonces a Maka se le prendió el foquito en su cabeza y captó lo qué quería decir. Recordó aquellas palabras qué su madre le había dicho… _"Bueno está…el de…gustar…es decir, cuando una persona te atrae por su físico y su forma de ser, también está, el de amor verdadero, es cuando dos personas se enamoran y no hay nada que las pueda separar…"_

Maka esbozó una sonrisa (una vez más) y le contestó a Soul con alegría.

-Sabes Soul…Yo te quiero, me gustas y te amo.-dijo muy contenta.

Soul vio aquella sonrisa tan real qué no había en visto en años, no podía evitar no sonreír, de un momento a otro, atrajo efusivamente a su hermana a su cuerpo dándole así un cálido y tierno abrazo.

-Prométeme Maka, qué pase lo que pase, no me dejaras cometer el mismo error qué cometí, prométeme qué evitarás qué te haga daño otra vez…-dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Te lo prometo Soul…-dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Sin embargo los pequeños no sabían qué detrás de aquella puerta, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos blancos escuchando cada palabra qué sus hijos pronunciaban, la mujer no pudo evitar poner una cara de preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente, Marie, se despertaba como todos los días, se puso su uniforme qué consistía en un vestido (estilo maid claro) y se amarró su cabello en una coleta (n/a: se la logran imaginar? :P). Bajó pensando qué era la primera, se llevó una mano a la boca al bostezar, sorpresa la suya cuando vio qué su "ama" estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, mirando hacia algún punto fijo.

-Katherine-san… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan temprano?-preguntó confusa.

Kate dirigió su mirada a Marie, qué no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta entonces.

-Además de la muerte de Kami…la familia no puede estar peor…-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Sucedió algo con los niños?-preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Sucedió lo qué menos quería qué pasara, lo qué tenía mas miedo qué ocurriera…Soul y Maka…se enamoraron.-dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Pero de todas maneras ellos…-decía Marie pero fue interrumpida por Katherine.

-Lo sé, pero no quería qué ocurriera desde antes… al menos no hasta qué lo sepan…-

Marie la miraba preocupaba.

-Marie, te pido un favor…por favor levanta a los niños, no quiero ver sus rostros inocentes…por favor…-dijo levantándose hacia su habitación.

Marie asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños. Entró silenciosamente y al entrar vio qué los pequeños se encontraban dormidos plácidamente con la misma ropa qué llevaban ayer, tomados de la mano ambos niños. Se veían tan tiernos…Marie hizo una expresión de preocupación pero pronto esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cama.

-Niños levántense ya…-dijo picándoles la mejilla a cada uno.

Los pequeños hicieron un gesto de molestia pero poco a poco fuero abriendo los ojos.

-¿Marie?-preguntó Maka somnolienta.

-¿No es muy temprano?-se quejó Soul.

-Es lo suficientemente tarde como para qué ya se levanten, ¿Qué van a querer de desayunar?-dijo amablemente.

-Hmm…-Maka miró a Soul de reojo mientras ésta se incorporaba, esbozó una sonrisa.-Quiero huevos revueltos…pero sin tocino…-dijo contenta.

Soul se sorprendió un poco.

-Maka… ¿Qué no odias el huevo?-

-Nunca dije qué lo odiara, simplemente no me gustan estrellados…-dijo haciendo berrinche al recordar aquel guiso.

-Comprendo…-dijo Marie.-enseguida se los hago, vayan a despabilarse mientras hago el desayuno y cámbiense de ropa…los espero ahí abajo…-

-¡Sí!-contestaron los hermanos al unísono.

Luego de ir al baño para arreglarse, los niños bajaron a comer su desayuno, pero se dieron cuenta de qué no estaba su madre, con aquella sonrisa qué la distinguía. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí preocupados, ya qué pensaron qué su madre y padre no habían llegado por la noche. Marie los miraba, por sus caras pudo descifrar qué aquello qué buscaban era a Katherine y a Spirit, bueno más a su madre qué su padre.

-Sus padres están dormidos, anoche llegaron tarde y Katherine-san me pidió qué los despertara por la madrugada.-dijo Marie revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

Los hermanos se miraron nuevamente y ambos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio al saber qué no les ocurrió nada a sus padres. Luego del desayuno, Maka y Soul decidieron subir a su habitación.

-Ah! Me alegro mucho qué ya no estemos peleados nii-san!- dijo Maka muy contenta.

-Si igual a mí.-contestó Soul.

Maka esbozó una gran sonrisa lo cual una frase "tan profunda" (n/a: como yo diría xD) cruzó por su mente al verla.

_-Hacía años qué no veía esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente como el sol…onee-chan-_ pensó Soul, mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

Mientras tanto, Katherine y Spirit hablaban en su habitación sobre los pequeños. Kate decidió contarle a Spirit todo aquello qué había escuchado de los niños por la noche y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al igual que ella hizo cuando lo supo. Ambos adultos decidieron no decir nada, hasta qué vean el momento adecuado, sin embargo, el amor de los pequeños hermanos iba floreciendo más y más.

* * *

Dejen reviews plizz! ^^


	2. Revelaciones Parte 1

**Hi!**  
**aki subiendoles el segundo cap!**  
**me alegra tanto que les haya gustado...mi falta de imaginacion es imensa TT^TT **  
**en fin...al final..(por que no me dio tiempo) se me olvido poner las referencias de los asteriscos **  
**el primer asterisco dice "Soñé qué estabas conmigo y me decías qué ya no querías estar a mi lado…pero luego saliste diciéndome "no me gusta verte llorar hime-sama" y limpiaste las gotas qué salían de mis ojos…* se supone que son niños de 5 años por eso no saben que son lágrimas...y hime-sama es princesa como deben saber de seguro...^^**

**el segundo asterisco dice "Lo mismo de siempre Maka-chan…*-" bueno eso...no precisamente es por algo para que entiendan hehe, es ke keria mencionar que esa frase me recordo a pinky y cerebro hehe xD**

**y bueno... otras cosas...los primeros párrafos se desarrollan en la edad de 5 años de Soul y Maka...despues pasan 3 por lo que ya tienen 8 años, en este cap habran pasado ya 6 años, por lo que ellos ya tienen 14 años, en el siguiente cap habran pasado 2 años y ya han de tener 16...bueno, despues de esto...la historia se empieza a desarrollar cuando tengan los 16 ^^**  
**Ah! otra cosa..no estoy segura si de verdad Samantha es el nombre de la mama de Soul pues es ke he visto ese nombre en varios fics..pero bueno...aki le puse nombre Katherine, por que me gusto haha xD y el padre de Soul se llamara...bueno ya lo han de haber descubierto...**

**en fin...aclarado ya esto...les dejo el cap...sin más preambulo!**

**cualquier duda no duden en mandarme un hermosoo review! **  
**empece a escribir el cap 2 viendo sus hermosos reviews! TTuTT**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence su propietario es Atsushi Okubo (que no se me olvida su nombre por que rima con sushi) los personajes estan adaptados a esta historia by me! La cancion Adolescence es cantada por los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine, yo solo la escuche y quise adaptarla a esta historia (he ahi el titulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones. (Parte 1)**

"_¿Dónde está aquella promesa qué hicimos el día de nuestro baile eterno?"_

-Cómo han pasado los años…-suspiraba una rubia ceniza dirigiéndose a su habitación, vestía un vestido negro de manga larga qué se transparentaba al iniciar los codos para el resto del brazo hasta llegar a las muñecas. Tenía su cabello peinado en dos coletas adornadas con lazos negros en cada una y unas zapatillas de tacón no muy altas, negras, qué se amarraban en el tobillo. Le daba la vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, al entrar no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente al encontrar a su hermano albino sin camisa, al parecer se estaba levantando apenas, y se estaba poniendo una camisa blanca qué resbalaba…lentamente…por sus brazos, la ojijade cerró bruscamente la puerta causando que el chico de ojos carmesí la mirara…con una sonrisa torcida.

-Buenos días Maka…-

-Bu-buenos días S-Soul…-tartamudeó nerviosa.

Soul se acercó a Maka con "malas intenciones" pero Maka no pudo percibirlo por la anterior imagen qué quedó grabada en su mente, se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos qué la rodeaban por la cintura y una respiración insistente en cerca del oído.

-S-Soul…¿Qué estas…-

-¿Haciendo?-preguntó pícaramente.

Maka asintió levemente. Soul no volvió a decir nada pero seguía en la misma posición, su hermana se empezaba a acostumbrar a esto y ella solo le seguía la corriente.

-Se acabaron los momentos con mamá y papá…-dijo la ojijade de repente con un tono melancólico.

-Si…-contestó su hermano entre un suspiro.-¿Pero sabes? Me alegra qué podamos llegar a esta etapa en la vida…puedo empezar a hacer cosas qué de pequeño no hacía…-susurró seductoramente en el oído de la rubia.

-S-Soul! ¡Somos hermanos!-contestó Maka furiosa y violentamente sonrojada.

-Lo sé…y no sabes cuánto desearía qué no lo fuéramos…-contestó Soul soltando a Maka.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿No es obvio?, no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por todo esto…y podríamos haber sido felices los dos juntos…-dijo Soul.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido?-dijo Maka con cara furiosa.

-Hmm…tienes razón…yo hubiera encontrado a otra persona y tú a otro…-contestó el albino pasándose una mano por su cabello.

Maka solo se limitaba a observarlo…un sonido causó qué los hermanos se separaran bruscamente, afortunadamente era Marie.

-Oh chicos…ya se levantaron…-dijo Marie con un leve tono entre tristeza y felicidad.-bajen a desayunar su padre tiene algo qué decirles…-

-De acuerdo…-contestaron al unísono.

Los minutos pasaron y los chicos pasaron al comedor para comer junto a su padre, al bajar, encontraron al pelirrojo sentado enfrente del cristal mirando hacia algún punto en especifico, al escuchar los sonidos de las sillas correrse decidió voltear a ver a sus hijos con una falsa y notable sonrisa amarga. Los chicos prefirieron ignorarla.

-Buenos días hijos…-dijo Spirit.

-Buen día…-contestaron fríos y al unísono los hermanos.

-Chicos hay algo muy importante qué debo contarles…primero desayunen ¿ok?-dijo el hombre levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del comedor. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.

-Marie… ¿algo pasó?-preguntó inocente Maka.

Marie se sobresaltó un poco…prefirió no decir nada…

-No-no es nada…-contestó fingiendo alegría.

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente pero decidieron no hacerle caso y siguieron con su desayuno. A unos cuantos minutos después de desayunaran, y le dieran a Marie sus platos se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres. Ambos tenían un vacío. Sabían qué algo no bueno iba a salir de esto…subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación. Su madre yacía acostada en la cama con su padre sentado en una silla a su derecha, dándoles así la espalda a los hermanos cuando entraran.

-¿Pasa algo papá?-preguntó Maka preocupada.

-Verán niños hay algo muy importante qué debo decirles…-dijo volteando hacia ellos.-Su madre…está muy mal…y es hora de qué sepan algo…-dijo mirando a la mujer de cabellos blancos qué estaba en aquella cama.

La mujer intentó incorporarse en la cama pero no tuvo éxito causando qué sus hijos y Spirit se preocuparan.

-No es nada estoy bien…-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.-Bien niños acérquense…-los chicos se acercaron.

-Aquello que les voy a decir…es algo muy importante…-hizo una pausa, miró a su hija.-Maka…-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Recuerdas aquella mujer qué te dije qué era mi preciada amiga, la qué falleció hace unos años?-

-Claro…-asintió nerviosa.

-Escucha Maka…quiero te lo tomes con tranquilidad…esa mujer…-hizo una larga pausa…-esa mujer era tu madre Maka…-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Maka sintió una punzada en el corazón, su cara cambió rápidamente a un rostro sorprendido, sus ojos temblaban… ¿acaso era verdad lo qué decía aquella mujer? ¿Ese sería su verdadero padre? ¿La persona recostada era sólo una impostora? Y Soul… ¿él realmente sería su hermano?

-¿Co-Co-Como?-dijo en estado de shock. Fue lo único qué salió de la boca de la rubia cenizo.

Por otro lado Soul se encontraba de la misma manera pero de alguna manera no se sentía tan sorprendido como Maka, pero aún así, necesitaba explicaciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-al fin pudo hablar el albino.

Spirit miró un tanto furioso a Soul, al chico le dio mala espina, sin embargo al notar la tensión, Maka decidió hablar.

-Eso significa qué…entonces…¿Soul y yo no somos hermanos?-

-Así es…Maka-chan…-contestó la mujer albina.

-Verás es una historia muy larga y qué a tu padre y a mí no nos gusta recordar…-hizo una pausa.

-Hace tiempo estaban la familia Albarn y la familia Evans, Spirit conoció a Kami, ambos se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija, esa eres tú Maka-chan…-hizo otra pausa, Maka la miraba estupefacta.-Por otro lado estaba la familia Evans, Gilbert y yo tuvimos un hijo llamado Wes, sin embargo, nuestros padres y los de los Albarn no estaban conformes con el noviazgo de ambos, lamentablemente, yo me había embarazado de nuevo y tú, Maka-chan…estabas a punto de nacer, decidimos intercambiar las familias por mucho qué lo odiáramos, y así fue como Wes se quedó con su padre y Kami, Spirit se quedo conmigo y con tu custodia y mi último hijo, Soul…-concluyó la albina con un leve ataque de tos.

Los jóvenes miraban sorprendidos a aquella mujer albina, Maka más qué nadie.

-E-eso…c-como…ustedes…-

-Maka…-dijo su padre…

-¡Como pudieron hacer eso!...-gritó enfadada la rubia y luego corrió fuera de la casa.

-¡Maka!-gritó Soul.

-Déjala sola, necesita asumirlo…-contestó Spirit.

-No…Maka y yo estamos involucrados en esto…no la puedo dejar sola…-y dicho esto se fue a buscarla.

Spirit dio un suspiro de rendición, Katherine lo miraba fijamente. Fuera de casa se encontraba Maka corriendo por la terraza trasera qué tenia un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, pero no era tiempo de apreciarlo ahora…Maka corría todo lo qué podía hasta qué escuchó los gritos de Soul aclamando su nombre, ella no quería voltear sin embargo, sabía qué era el único con quien podría confiar.

-¡Maka!- Soul la alcanzó y la tomó de su mano para qué la volteara a ver pero ella solo le dio la espalda.

-Déjame sola…-dijo con la voz cortada la rubia.

-No…esto…estamos involucrados los dos…no pienso dejarte sola en esto…-contestó el albino.

Maka lo miró a ver lentamente, lágrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos jade, el impulso la llevó hasta los brazos de Soul, lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas y claro está, el albino le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué?-repetía Maka-¿Por qué las cosas tenían qué ser así?¿que hay de todo el tiempo qué pasamos junto a nuestros padres?-

-Maka…cálmate…-trataba de animarla Soul.-Yo también estoy involucrado en esto…no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…-

-Tú…solo estas feliz porque tu deseo se cumplió…nosotros…no somos hermanos…-sollozó Maka.

-Eso…no es verdad Maka, me siento igual qué tu…Spirit no me da buena espina…-dijo el albino.

-Como sea…-musitó Maka.- ¿Soul…recuerdas…aquella promesa…?-dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Aquella promesa…?-

-Hmm…-asintió la rubia.-cuando bailamos juntos por primera vez…-

-Claro…la recuerdo.-

_**FLASHBACK **__(n/a: esto fue después de aquella riña qué tuvieron)_

_Era una fiesta en la mansión de los Albarn, todos los invitados se encontraban bailando en la pista de aquel salón, excepto dos niños pequeños de 8 años, qué estaban sentados en un par de sillas lejanas a la pista. La pequeña rubia estaba jugando con sus piececitos y el niño albino parecía estar aburrido y esperando algo; éste se levantó al fin y le cedió su mano a la niña._

_-Soul, sabes qué yo no sé bailar…-contestó._

_-Eso no importa, te enseño…-_

_-Mmm…de acuerdo…-contestó un poco dudosa._

_Se acercaron a la pista de baile y ya puestos en posición empezaron a bailar una linda canción, qué no era mucho como para un vals, sin embargo la tranquilidad de esa canción te llevaba a un pequeño baile en pareja, aquella canción queda marcada en la vida de los pequeños. _

"_The Little Mermaid" (n/a: by Megurine Luka ^_^) _

_Ambos niños bailaban lentamente, la niña con dificultad y tratando de no pisar al albino, y el pequeño decidido en enseñar a la rubia._

_-Así Maka, ves…no es tan difícil…-_

_-Mmm…trato…-_

…_Silencio…_

_-Oye Soul, bailas muy bien, ¿Por qué yo no bailo si somos familia?-dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio._

_-No sé, debe ser algo en mí, también me gusta la música, de hecho mamá me está enseñando a tocar el piano…-_

_-Hey, es verdad… ¿tocarás algún día para mí?-_

_-No lo apreciarías…-_

_-¡Oye! Está bien qué no conozca nada de música pero tal vez me puedas enseñar algo…-dijo haciendo berrinche la niña._

_-Jaja, aún así no lo entenderías…-contestó el albino con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Pasas mucho tiempo con mamá últimamente…me siento sola…-_

_-No te pongas así, antes tu eras la qué pasaba mucho tiempo con ella…-_

_-Mmm…Soul…-_

_-¿Dime?-_

_-Prométeme algo…qué nunca dejarás qué nos separemos pase lo que pase…-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa._

_-Aún si es decisión de nuestros padres…-completó el albino._

_-¡Sí!-dijo con una sonrisa Maka._

…_Silencio…_

_Suspiro.-Te lo prometo, Maka…-_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-¿Recuerdas? Me lo prometiste…-

-Y no estoy negando nada Maka…-Soul la separó de él para qué pueda verla mejor a los ojos.- Te lo prometí, y aún mantengo esa promesa, no dejare qué nos separen; y aun si lo hacen, haré todo lo posible para poder volver a verte, y si me es posible yo…huiría contigo…-

-Soul…-

-Chicos…-una voz los sacó de órbita.-Soul debo hablar contigo…-dijo Spirit.

Los jóvenes solo se separaron y se miraron una última vez.

-Ve al cuarto, espérame ahí.-le dijo a Maka, ésta asintió y se fue.

Spirit se acercó a Soul después de qué Maka desapareciera.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el albino con molestia.

-Soul, ahora qué tu y Maka saben qué no son hermanos…todo cambiará de ahora en adelante, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

-¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver ahora?-

-Es tiempo de qué conozcas a tu verdadera familia…-

El albino abrió sus ojos carmesí, no tenía idea de qué fuera eso lo qué quería decir Spirit, al final solo dio un respingo y se fue. Al llegar a su habitación la noto vacía, en la cama yacía una pequeña nota donde decía qué Maka se había ido a bañar, una idea no muy apta cruzo por la mente del chico, pero después solo se resigno y se dirigió al closet de la habitación y sacó una maleta, empezó a guardar sus cosas, y así pasaron los minutos (más bien horas) hasta qué la rubia llegó a la habitación, sorpresa la suya cuando vio a Soul empacando sus cosas.

-¿Soul?-

-Ma-Maka…-dijo sobresaltado el albino.

-¿Qué haces, por qué empacas?-preguntó insistente la rubia.

El chico la miro por unos momentos, se sentó al borde de la cama e invitó a Maka para qué también lo hiciera, ésta se acercó y se sentó a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Maka sabes qué lo qué pasará ahora en adelante, nada nos será igual ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé…-contestó con tristeza.

…Silencio…

-De ahora en adelante, dormiremos en cuartos separados…-soltó Soul.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida Maka.

-Maka, esto ya lo hemos hecho antes, solo es…-

-¿Mi padre te lo pidió cierto?-interrumpió Maka.

Soul la miró.-Si…-

-Te dije sobre la promesa…y tu…solo lo ignoras…-dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Maka no estaremos separados (_aún)_ estaremos bajo el mismo techo siempre…-dijo Soul tomándola de la mano.

Maka levantó la mirada suavemente hasta topar con la mirada del albino éste le sonrió cálidamente, Maka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, me debo ir…-dijo Soul dirigiéndose a la puerta. Maka se sobresaltó un poco y en el momento en el qué Soul avanzó dos pasos Maka lo tomo de la playera. Soul volteó a verla, se acercó levemente y besó su dedo extendido. Hecho esto la urgencia de correr recorrió su cuerpo dejando a Maka con la mano extendida, el albino al llegar a la puerta entre un suspiro dijo, "buenas noches" y tocó la perilla de la puerta, Maka se levantó de la cama, haciendo qué volteara completamente Soul y lo abrazó. En sus brazos la rubia empezó a sollozar, el chico solo sentía como su playera empezaba a humedecer.

-To-Todavía no apagues la luz, esta noche dormiré sola…-dijo entrecortada Maka.

-"Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad" esa no es mi hime-sama…-dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Maka se separó de Soul solo para verlo a los ojos, el albino entendió una cosa, los ojos de Maka le decían qué él se equivocaba, pero su mirada fija no le explicaba nada. Hubo un silencio notorio, Maka había dejado de llorar. La rubia se aferró con más fuerza a Soul, éste quiso corresponderle pero su mano se alejó.

Sin decir nada, la puerta cerraron con llave, Soul empujó levemente a Maka pero solo para acostarla en la cama, en pocos segundos él ya se encontraba encima de ellas, ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, buscando un culpable. Soul acercó su rostro más a Maka haciendo qué ésta se sonrojara violentamente, pero después solo musitó unas palabras.

-_Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas…-_Soul paró en seco. La chica levantó su mano dejándola tocar la mejilla del albino, éste solo le sonrió. Minutos después se separaron.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta qué te duermas…-le dijo el albino a la chica.

-Claro…-y mostró una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaron y dejando a Maka ya en los brazos de Morfeo, Soul se pasó a retirar no sin antes, recordar esos momentos en los qué pasaron tiempo juntos, _como hermanos._ El albino hizo una mueca y vio el rostro de la joven qué yacía acostada en la cama, parecía una ángel durmiendo, sus labios estaban entrecerrados lo qué causó qué el chico depositara un rápido y fugaz beso en ellos, hecho esto salió corriendo de la habitación.

Maka no se había dormido, llevó una mano a sus labios y se sonrojó notablemente mientras qué miraba la puerta de la habitación cerrada.

* * *

Dejen reviews si! y disculpen la tardanza! la escuelaa me agobiaa x|, en fin...el cap iba a estar mas largo pero quise subirles este cap para no dejar el otro corto, en fin...espero lo hayan disfrutadooo empezaree a escribir el otroo (gomenn x|)

byee!

Atte. Kasumi-chan


	3. Revelaciones Parte 2

**Hi! Aki dejando el cap 3! gg es corto...(leanlo con calma -w-) quise hacerlo mas largo pero no queria hacerlos esperar tampoco...hmm...gomen...-_-" en fin...se los dejo...espero subir pronto el 4° cap! (lo mas seguro por ahi del 21 de este mes) ciaao!**

* * *

**Adolescence.**

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones (Parte 2)**

"_¿Dónde está aquella promesa qué hicimos el día de nuestro baile eterno?"_

A la mañana siguiente Maka se despertó temprano (o más bien no había dormido) su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, salió de la habitación totalmente adormilada, _"ahora me arrepiento de no haberme dormido cuando estaba Soul"_, pensó la rubia mientras llevaba una mano a su boca por un leve bostezo, giró la perilla de la puerta y salió topándose con el chico albino de ojos rubíes, notablemente un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas.

-B-Buenos días…-tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Buenos días…-contestó Soul.

Maka estaba en su mundo, cuando sintió la presencia de Marie atrás de ella.

-Chicos…hoy se levantaron temprano…-dijo con un tono muy bajo de voz…casi como un susurro.

-Mmm…-

-Soul-kun, Spirit te busca…-

-Grr…y ahora qué quiere ese viejo verde…-dijo con desgano y con una notable molestia. Maka solo lo miraba fijamente.

-Es un asunto…del cual trataron ayer antes de dormir…bueno eso me dijo…-contestó Marie.

-Comprendo…-y se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo. Maka lo miraba preocupada, sabía qué algo no iba bien con "ese asunto" y lo tenía qué descubrir sea como sea, se alejó de Marie (quien intentaba detenerla) y se fue tras Soul. Llegó a una sala donde se encontraban Spirit y Soul mirándose seriamente, el albino rompió el silencio.

-¿Y?-

-Como ya te había dicho antes, es hora de qué conozcas a tu familia, Gilbert y Wes vendrán hoy a llevarte a casa…-dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente y sin duda alguna.

Maka abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, aquello qué acababa de escuchar, Soul jamás se lo dijo y aun así, le había prometido qué no se iría a ninguna parte. Le falló. Maka se fue corriendo del lugar pasando desapercibida por su padre y Soul.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó alterado el albino.-¡No me habías dicho nada de eso! Eres un…-

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, qué soy tu padre.-dijo seriamente.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!-exclamó el albino alterado.

-¡Padre es aquel qué cría y crece a sus hijos, no necesariamente tiene que ser de sangre!-dijo defendiéndose.

-¡Aún así, tú nunca nos criaste!-

Spirit se quedó callado. Silencio…

-¡Tú nunca nos criaste, ni a Maka qué es tu hija, ni a mí!, ¡Siempre estabas bebiendo y yéndote a cabarets por la noche!-gritó furioso Soul.-No sé cómo es qué mamá te pudo soportar todo este tiempo…-

Spirit seguía callado. Unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada llamaron la atención de ambos. Spirit fue a abrir la puerta (y escapando de aquella tensión en el ambiente).

-Oh, Gilbert han llegado…-dijo sarcásticamente con un tono de sorpresa.

Soul se sorprendió al ver lo qué estaba en frente de él, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos rubíes, aparentemente alto y de no más de 40 años. A su lado estaba un joven idéntico a Soul, aparentemente de unos 20 años de edad. El albino aún miraba sorprendido.

-Soul…ellos son tu familia, tu padre Gilbert y tu hermano Wes.-dijo Spirit con malicia.

Soul había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando topó con algo duro detrás de él, era una maleta, la qué él había preparado la noche anterior, a su lado estaba Marie con una mirada triste y atrás de ella, pero muy lejos, estaba Maka con su mirada tapada por su flequillo y unas lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla. Soul corrió hacia ella con el fin de explicarle qué es lo qué pasaba pero ella no respondía.

-Maka!-dijo ya tomándola de los hombros.

-¿P-Por qué no me dijiste…?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Yo…yo no sabía qué esto pasaría…-

-¡Mientes!-exclamó Maka dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales le partieron el alma a Soul.-Escuché de Spirit, qué él te lo había dicho ayer… ¿es cierto?-

-Maka…-

-¡Contéstame!-

-¡ES CIERTO!-respondió Soul. Maka lo miró sorprendido.-Es…cierto…-la mirada de Soul se oscureció por unos momentos.

-Yo…no le tomé importancia, así qué por eso no te dije nada…pero esto…esto no estaba planeado por mí… ¡ese viejo pervertido lo planeó todo, lo juro Maka!-

Maka aún miraba sorprendida a Soul, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con franqueza. Hubo un silencio notable en aquella sala, Spirit miraba a sus hijos fijamente mientras qué Marie aun miraba preocupada a Soul, Gilbert y Wes se estaban fastidiando de esperar.

-Te…Te vas a ir ¿verdad?...-logró articular la rubia.

-Yo…-

-¡Claro qué sí!-exclamó Gilbert.-No viaje desde el otro lado de la ciudad para qué no regresaras a casa.-

-¡Yo no puedo dejar a Maka y a mi madre solas!-exclamó Soul.

-Esa mocosa no estará sola, tiene a su padre y a su sirvienta…-

-¿Solo Maka?-preguntó Soul…-¿Qué hay de mi madre?-

-Oh…¿qué no lo sabes? Ella murió en la madrugada de hoy…-contestó Gilbert con arrogancia.

Silencio…Tensión…Sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-lograron articular los jóvenes al unísono.

-Ups…-musitó Wes.

-¿Qué mamá qué?-insistió Soul.

-Ella falleció en la madrugada, su cuerpo no aguantó más, ya está en un mejor lugar ahora…-dijo Spirit con una sonrisa arrogante. Espera… ¿sonrisa? Sí eso era, la vista de Maka y Soul no fallaba aún, lo qué hacia Spirit era sonreír ante el comentario de la muerte de Katherine.

-Bueno…vámonos...-dijo Gilbert tomando la maleta del joven albino. Wes por su parte tomó (o más bien jaló) a Soul del brazo y lo sacó casi a patadas de la casa.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo!-exclamó Soul tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano. Su ahora hermano.

-Sacarte…qué más…-dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Espera! ¡NO! ¡Maka…!-exclamó Soul soltando a Maka.

-¡Soul!-gritó Maka, trató de correr hacia él, pero Spirit la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Soul se está…Soul se está yendo! ¡NO!-gritaba Maka con desesperación.

-¡MAKA!-gritó Soul antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡SOUL!-gritó Maka igualmente, logró zafarse de Spirit y corrió hacia aquella puerta qué fue cerrada antes de que llegara al joven albino.

-¡Soul, Soul, Soul!...-gritaba desesperada golpeando la puerta con un ruido insoportable.

-Soul…-articuló para finalizar.

-Maka…-Spirit se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro, Maka quito su mano con fuerza.

-¡No me toques animal!-gritó furiosa y luego subió a su cuarto.

-¡Maka!-

-¡Maka-chan!-

Un gran sonido resonó por toda la casa. Maka se había encerrado en su habitación y probablemente ya no saldría de ahí.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde qué Soul se había ido para no volver, Maka había estado encerrada en su cuarto todo este tiempo, no pregunten cómo, pero aun seguía viva aun si no había comido por tres días… ¿por qué? Estaba demasiado deprimida y sorprendida de qué todo eso ocurriera en un parpadeo, los días se fueron pasando como un suspiro. Una mujer peli-naranja golpeaba constante la puerta de su habitación, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-Maka-chan…se qué esto es muy difícil para ti…también lo es para mí…-dijo con tristeza, hizo una pausa y continuó-pero por lo menos come algo…tu padre esta preocupado…aunque no lo hagas por el pero…hazlo por mí…¿si?-

Maka levantó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual entreabrió para ver a Marie, un poco dudosa sonrió.

-Lo haré por ti Marie, no por ese viejo animal…-contestó la joven rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar Maka-chan?-pregunto Marie con una sonrisa.

-Uff…no sé…todo lo qué haya en el refrigerador…-

-¿Por qué no bajas a ver qué hay?-

-Umm…de acuerdo…-

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Spirit, qué se levanto de golpe al oir los pasos de su hija al entrar a la cocina.

-Maka hija qué bueno qu-pero se vio interrumpido al ver qué lo ignoraba.

-Nee, Marie, ¿hay algo qué pueda comer mientras?-preguntó la rubia ansiosa.

-Claro, toma una manzana…-y se la dio a la rubia qué la devoró en pocos segundos.

-Hah, qué bien…-suspiró llevándose una mano al estómago.-Oye Marie, ¿puedes llevar la comida a mi habitación…?-

-Claro-asintió contenta.

-Gracias, bueno me voy…-y salió Maka de la cocina.

Quedaron solo Spirit y Marie.

-Hhm…-suspiró Spirit-Maka me odia.-

-Y tiene la razón-corroboró Marie, el pelirrojo la miro y la mujer le regreso la mirada con furia.-Apoyo a Maka, usted se pasó demasiado…llevar a Soul-kun con su familia…después de todo lo qué pasaron juntos…-

-¡Ellos no eran familia!-exclamó Spirit con arrogancia.

-¡Pero eso creían! ¡Eran amigos!...¡NO!... ¡Ellos se aman!-exclamó Marie furiosa.

Hubo un silencio después de esa discusión, decidieron no tocar el tema de nuevo, el pelirrojo salió de la cocina y Marie se quedo preparando el buffet para Maka.

* * *

**Sa...**

**¡Como estuvo?...bien espero sus reviews que eso me hace feliz ^^ Ja ne!**

**Atte. Kasumi Keiko**


End file.
